


How Could I Refuse?

by Anonymous



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Azula (Avatar) Redemption, Azula (Avatar)-centric, Because I can, Clothing Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Happy Azula (Avatar), I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Sex, Lesbian Toph Beifong, Light Dom/sub, Not Canon Compliant, Overstimulation, POV Azula (Avatar), POV Toph Beifong, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-War, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Soft Toph Beifong, Sorry Not Sorry, Toph Beifong-centric, Tophzula-centric, Useless Lesbians, Who's gonna stop me?, no beta we die like jet, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "I bet you'd look pretty in that, Toph.""You're ridiculous." Toph scoffs playfully, the dress swinging around in her hands."I'm being serious… Go and try it on."Oh...
Relationships: Azula & Toph Beifong, Azula/Toph Beifong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: anonymous





	How Could I Refuse?

**Author's Note:**

> i REGRET NOTHINGGGGG >:))))))
> 
> They're one of my otps and I will die for them fite me

Azula could remember that drafty room she was given in their old house in Ember Island. She'd always hated visiting the island for that reason alone, having to sleep in such questionable conditions made her feel uneasy. But not only that, the walls themselves were paper thin, so she remembered hearing her parents argue late at night while Zuko was asleep across the hall. Most of the nights, Azula would lie awake and look up at the ceiling, thinking of many thoughts a child her age shouldn't have been thinking. That house always carried bad memories with it, bringing nothing but somber moods and pain. 

Still, she had to collect her things someday, right? 

So here they were. Azula had been graciously joined by her girlfriend, Toph. They'd been together for quite some time now, drawing into their second year the next month. Azula remembers the shock she felt when Toph had been the first to warm up to her, after the blatantly rude insult she'd thrown her way as well as nearly burning her head off (to be fair, that shot was aimed for Sokka, not her). "Damn, this place is dusty!" Toph laughed, bending the dirt off of the boxes. Azula moves to the side, watching her girlfriend throw the dust out the window. "Well, this place hasn't been touched by anyone since my sweet sixteen." Azula shrugged, walking into the room and eyeing her old clothes, shoes, scrolls, everything. 

An hour of cleaning passed and Azula plopped back onto her old bed and sighed. "I hate cleaning up." "Aww, is the princess mad she doesn't have any servants to do her bidding?" Toph mocked playfully, and Azula rolled her eyes, "I'm a princess! Of course I don't do these things! I help make declarations and help keep the nation in best shape! The last thing I ever want to do is clean up an old resthouse!" Azula said, and Toph burst out laughing. "Well too bad princess, we're already here. Might as well get things done so we can leave." Toph said, and Azula sighed, sitting up to see Toph holding a dress, one of her old ones. It was a maroon color with velvet material, embroidered with golden dragons at the front, going down to the hips. 

The top part of the dress was form-fitting, the collar area similar to that of a halter top, but after the cut around the hips, it loosens to a short skirt for someone as tall as her. The sleeves are loose as well, connected to the collarbone area of the main top are two puffy sleeves that are secured by a cuff on each wrist to keep them from sliding up and down the arm. "This feels pretty nice. Velvety." Toph said, breaking Azula out of her thoughts. "It really is." She replied, "I bet you'd look pretty in that Toph. Actually, I bet you'd look pretty in anything I'd put you in." Azula grins, mostly joking. "You're ridiculous." Toph scoffed, moving to fold the dress back.

"I'm being serious! Go and try it on." Toph pauses, and then Azula sees the blush forming on her cheeks. Azula reads Toph like a book and smirks, realizing that because of the hectic schedule of the Fire Nation, they hadn't exactly done _anything_ in weeks. "Come on darling, what are you waiting for?" Azula asks, her voice now low and taunting. Toph takes off her clothes, just until her underwear is left, and slides the dress on. "What if it doesn't fit?" "Oh, it'll fit. You're the same size as me at this age." Azula walks over, catching Toph by surprise because of the wooden floors. Her hands are at the base of Toph's back and she moves to zip up the dress. "Well look at that, it's like the dress was made for you instead of me." Azula whispered endearingly.

Then she reached into the drawer behind in front of Toph, rummaging through until she found a certain pair of underwear and maroon socks, the underwear itself was sheer and made of lace and cotton, a nice midnight black color, and a perfect contrast to porcelain skin. "Wear these." She said, tucking the pieces of clothing into Toph's hands. "But- But these are _yours._ " Toph stuttered, "So? I've basically grown out of these anyway. I want to see them on _you._ " Azula hummed, pressing a kiss onto her bare shoulder. Azula moves back and waits on the bed, watching Toph slide the socks on, letting them stop just on her knee. Then her underwear is on the floor, Azula bites her lip as she watches the lace slide up under the skirt. "Beautiful." Azula said, and Toph gives a small chuckle, doing a little twirl as a joke. But Azula sees the tease of her ass from the skirt rising. The arousal in her gut pools.

Azula silently thanks the tailors for making it breathable despite the seemingly thick material. So it wouldn't be too hot for Toph to wear. "You look beautiful." She said, and Toph came closer. "Do I?" She asked and Azula hummed in agreement. That's when Toph leaned down and closed the space between them, her pretty pink lips pressed against Azula's own. The firebender cupped her cheek with one hand, the other on her hip. When they pull away again, Toph is sitting on Azula's thigh, letting the taller woman _feel_ just how wet she was becoming. "Azula..." Toph breathed out, and Azula grinned wickedly, pinning Toph onto the bed with ease. "Told you you'd look good in _my_ clothes." She whispered, pressing open-mouthed kisses onto every inch of porcelain she sees. "It's only a shame I can't touch these pretty things." Azula mumbled, running a gentle finger up the curve of Toph's breast. 

Toph's breath is caught in her throat, and this makes Azula smirk. She leaves her mark on the spots that are hard to hide in her normal outfits, and this makes her flush. "It'll show." She mumbled weakly, "So? Let them know you're mine." Azula replied, Toph only gasps in reply as Azula's teeth drag against her skin. Hands are on her knees and her legs are spread apart. Toph whimpered as Azula leans back on her knees, "Lift your skirt, I want to see you." Toph lifts her skirt slowly, and Azula's hands begin to tremble at the sight. She could see Toph's glistening slit underneath the translucent fabric, "You're so wet..." Azula groaned softly, running a finger up her slit through the lace. Toph moaned softly, her hips bucking a little when Azula pressed down on her clit for a brief second. But the pressure disappeared as quickly as it came, making Toph whine. 

"Sit on my face… I want to see you riding my face with this on." Azula whispered, and Toph rose from the bed, moving to the side shakily, then Azula's head hits the pillows as Toph moved to straddle her face. Shakily, she lowers herself on top of Azula, hovering just an inch or two above her face to give her some breathing room. Then she bunches up the skirt in her hands to keep it out of the way. She leaves kisses on the inside of Toph's thighs, drawing it out until Toph is basically begging Azula to touch her, to do _anything_ just to relieve herself. Azula hums, intending to do more than just satisfy her. She wants to overwhelm Toph, to break that all too hard exterior of hers, have her begging for Azula to stop, barely able to walk.

So when she finally gives Toph what she wants, she can hear the shorter woman cry out, and feels the brush of her trembling thighs beside her head. Azula's nails dig into Toph's thighs, the thin barrier frustrating her just as much as it pleases her. It limits her, keeps her from tasting Toph as much as she'd want to, it's keeping her from shallowly fucking Toph's cunt with her tongue, and it sucks. But at the same time, Toph's whimpers and mewls, the way she rocks against Azula's face as she searches for that sweet friction, the added pleasure from the lace grazing against her clit. It's what keeps Azula from pulling the distracting fabric aside. Toph's hand shoots out for the headboard, clawing at the carved wood. "Princess..." She pants, and this makes Azula raise her head a little, flicking Toph's clit with her tongue. Toph whimpered at this, a shudder shooting up her spine. 

Toph's hand is shaking, her fist twisting the skirt as she continues to crave Azula's touch. "Princess..." Toph moaned, and somehow, this turns Azula on, giving her a sense of power over the earthbender, she gets the rush of control from the nickname, which leads to her prodding at the underwear, growling lowly at the stupid piece of cloth. Toph is moaning from sensitivity, each touch doubling in effect. She can feel Azula's tongue lap up what it could from the lace, then her lips wrap around Toph's clit, and she sobs. "It's so good… Spirits, 'Zula please..." Toph choked out, sweat beading up her forehead and thighs. A bright flush decorating her cheeks, her eyes flutter shut. She's panting on top of her lover, her gut painfully twisting as she nears her tipping point. Azula's torturing her, lazily flicking her tongue against Toph's clit, her hands squeezing Toph's ass. 

With one last languid lick up her slit, Toph's orgasm crackles like lightning, making her shake and quiver, crying out Azula's name desperately. Azula's heart thunders in her ears as she watches Toph ride out her orgasm shakily, Azula lets her tire herself out, fucking herself on the taller woman's tongue until she could barely move. Azula carefully moves away from Toph, pushing her onto her back as she recovers from her orgasm. She reaches back, unable to take it anymore. Her hands latch onto the gown's zipper, pulling it down and peeling it off of Toph. Licking her lips at the sight of Toph's perfect palm-sized breasts in the crimson bralette Azula had gifted her. Her hands travel the expanse of Toph's torso, feeling the light outline of her abs, the slight change of texture when she bumps against the dragon tattoo on her hip. 

Toph is still processing what the hell had happened when Azula begins to press kisses down her body, marking it even more than it already is, she's an impatient woman, full of passion and drive to get what she wants. But with Toph, she knows how to take it slow, to draw out the sensations. Her hands slip under Toph's bralette, squeezing her breasts. Toph moans softly, arching into Azula's touch. Her thumbs graze Toph's nipples, then she's rolling them in between her fingers, pushing the bralette up and wrapping her lips around one. Toph mewled, her thighs pressing together, her hand twisting the pillow beside her head. "You're so sensitive." Azula whispered against her skin, running her tongue up in the crease between her breasts. "I just love it." She moaned, the sound making Toph squirm. Azula alternates between Toph's breasts, using her hand for what her mouth could not do, pinching the sensitive peak, groping the soft skin. Toph tilts her head back, arching her back as she becomes wetter. She knows Azula is going to make her wait for it, she has to earn her second round. She's going to torture Toph, break her down before building her back up. 

She fondles Toph's breasts for what feels like forever, to the point that Toph thought she was going to come untouched. But Azula moved down at the last second, making Toph's torso her canvas, leaving purples and reds all over the porcelain skin, taking her sweet time, ignoring Toph's frustrated whining. "Princess… C'mon." She whimpered, grinding her hips in an attempt to get her to hurry up. "Ah ah ah, patience is a virtue, darling. You're going to have to be a good girl and _wait._ " Azula whispered against her skin, making Toph shiver. "Do you understand?" Toph nodded her head, "Use your words." " _Yes, princess._ " Toph breathed out, and Azula turned red. "Good." Was all she said, but the effect on her was clear as she chose to quicken her pace just a little bit more. Her hands shakily loop around the lace underwear, then she swiftly pulls it down, the cold autumn air brushing against Toph's wet heat. Azula leaned back, taking off her shirt, looking down at Toph, who was left in nothing but her bralette and the socks she made Toph wear.

Her skin is hot on the bed, and she's flushed red. "Beautiful." Azula mumbled, pushing Toph's thighs apart, her knees touching her chest, exposing her dripping cunt. "You're so wet…" Azula breathed out, her hot breath hovering above Toph's clit. Toph wails when Azula licks up her slit, still sensitive from the lace grazing against it, as well as Azula's tongue. Tears brim her eyes as she lays there, Azula eating her out eagerly, like she was her last meal, lapping up every drop of wetness, prodding in between her folds, shallowly fucking her with her tongue, circling her clit, and sucking on the sensitive bundle of nerves. The earthbender's broken moans begin to sound like sobs, her nails drag against Azula's back, going over the phoenix tattoo. "Princess… Princess please- oh-" Toph squeezes her eyes shut as Azula's finger begins to circle her hole. Her eyes roll to the back of her head as Azula pushes it in.

Azula's hand and mouth work in tandem, she's sucking and licking Toph's clit while two fingers move in and out of her. The earthbender's breathing becomes heavy, and she's shaking in her place. Azula tilts her wrist and curls her fingers. Toph's hips buck and her thighs quiver as she lets out a broken moan. "Right there…" She managed, Azula kept her wrist angled that way, the pads of her fingers brushing against Toph's sweet spots, listening to her girlfriend's heavy breathing. Toph tips over the edge when Azula goes in for it and pushes her fingers knuckle deep into Toph. Toph lets out an obscene shriek, humiliated by her position as she comes again. Her hands are pinned above her head and Azula doesn't dare let up, continuing to fuck Toph through her orgasm, and the shorter woman lays there until she can't. Until her legs are numb from coming so much and her voice is hoarse from all the screaming and moaning, all she does is whimper and sob softly. 

"Too much… Princess, it's too much." She whimpered, and Azula slowed down her pace gradually, and then she pulled out very gently. Toph feels soft lips brush up against her own, her hands are set free and Toph is clawing at Azula's back, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. "One moment." Azula breathed out when the kiss ended. She pulled away from Toph, washing her hands in the bathroom and returning with a warm washcloth in her hand. She crawls in between Toph's legs, gently pushing them apart and wiping the inside of her thighs, avoiding her clit at all costs. When she was done, she pressed a kiss onto Toph's abs, setting the cloth aside before leading a trail up to her jaw, then her lips, wiping away Toph's tears. Toph hums, pulling Azula closer. "Are you okay? Was I too rough?" The firebender asked, but Toph shook her head.

"I'm fine, princess. Would've used the safe word if it hurt too much." Toph hummed, her hand flat on Azula's abs. "Besides, it's sexy when you do that." She whispered, tucking her head into the crook of Azula's neck. The firebender chuckled, "Is it?" "I know you get turned on when I call you princess in bed." Toph winked, and Azula blushed. "What on earth-" "Don't bother hiding it, _princess_. You like it when I call you that. More than when I moan your name." Toph jokes, much to Azula's embarrassment. "I ought to burn you alive." "There's no need for that, 'Zula. Your secret's safe with me." Toph tilted her head up, her lips on Azula's. "It better be." Azula mumbled against her lips. She looks into Toph's eyes, studying her features. Cupping her cheek and running a thumb across her temple. "I love you." She breathed out, and Toph's expression softened. "I love you too, Azula." Her head rests against Azula's chest, listening to her steady heartbeat. "I love you..." She whispered one last time before drifting off to sleep. Azula lays on the bed silently, running a hand through Toph's hair, feeling herself drifting off, the comforting sounds of Toph's soft snores lulling her to sleep. 

For once she doesn't feel somber in that house, her heart swells with love as she looks at Toph. "One day… One day I'll marry you." She promises to her sleeping lover. She presses a kiss onto the crown of Toph's head, intertwining their hands before she finally drifts off to a peaceful sleep, not a single nightmare disturbing the peace between them. 

Soon... She'll marry her _soon._

**Author's Note:**

> Was it good? Was it bad? Don't forget to leave comments and kudos! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
